Big Time Witch
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Celine Spellman has just moved to LA with her cousin Sabrina to join a band produced by Rocque Records. Anything can happen in the land of the sun and the fun to this teenage witch. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome To Rocque Records

_Note: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush or Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Only the Step In girls belong to me. The rest already exists._

* * *

**I just have to say that I really hope you enjoy my story. I may over exagerate some of the details but I try not to. Please review and if you have little nitpicky errors (like the characters aren't like they are in the actually series) just let me know. I will try to fix them. I love having people comment or favorite my stories so please do something with it other than read it. Enjoy! Love always - BigTimeBabyDoll**

* * *

**Celine Spellman**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"How is moving to California going to help _you_?" I asked my cousin for the twentieth time.

She was packing only her cutest clothes in her suitcase. Nothing too flashy, or too old, or too me. She just threw aside one of my favorite shirts she owns. I quickly rushed over to retrieve it, and I stuffed it into her bag. "It'll help me meet some hot surfer guy. And besides, Aunt Zelda won't let you travel there alone," Sabrina reminded me as she shook her head at the pink shirt that wouldn't leave her suitcase.

"What happened with Harvey that made you switch right over like that?"

She thought about it before she replied. "Complications that you won't run into until later in life, hopefully." Sabrina was getting thoroughly picky about what she was packing now.

Luckily, my mom decided to step though the door right then. "This one!" she exclaimed. She pointed to the closet and a blue shirt flew out in front of Sabrina.

"Aunt Hilda, I don't need your help packing," complained Sabrina. "Anyway, I've got Celine to help me."

"Even thought she threw out the shirt that I put in there," I mumbled.

"Honey, you don't always get your way with Sabrina," mom comforted me. "But I do," she insisted. "This one, Sabrina." And with that, the blue shirt flew right into Sabrina's suitcase.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm packing the pink shirt," she threw.

Then mom turned back to me. "Have you started packing?" she asked.

I pointed from my closet to my suitcase and was instantly packed. "There," I said, grabbing my suitcase.

"That only works because we're in a hurry," mom lectured. "Sabrina, hurry up. Stop being so picky and just pack like your cousin."

"Fine Aunt Hilda." She followed my suit and was packed before I could blink.

After begs and pleads not to let me go from Aunt Zelda, Sabrina and I were on a plane to Los Angeles. We got there and headed to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous. Someday, that was going to be me. For now, time to get started in the studio with Gustavo Rocque. He said I'd be part of a new 'experiment' called a girl band. All of his other bands—Boy Quake, Bad Boyz, and Boy Street to name a few—have been (can't you guess?) boy bands. Time for a change. And with three other girls I've never even met before.

Sabrina went to the Palm Woods to get our apartment, and I went off to meet the band. I have to say that Rocque Records was better than I expected, but Gustavo was not. As soon as I got there he was yelling at his assistant.

"I need them here, now! So if you can't get them, I'll have someone else do it!" he screamed.

"Gustavo, the boys said they were spending a day with Kendall's family," the assistant was calmly explaining. "They said they'd be here around 2:30 and it's—" She looked down at her watch. "It's 2:34," she gulped. "I'm sure they'll be here any second now."

"Um, excuse me," I interrupted before Gustavo got to yelling again. "I'm Celine Spellman. You must be the great Gustavo Rocque. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Are you being nice to him?" the assistant asked me, dumbfounded. Suck your way up to the top. That's the way mom always taught me. And when _that _doesn't work, then you use magic.

"Kelly, quiet. The other girls will be here shortly. You can stay and watch when the boys get here," Gustavo said. He sounded just as surprised as Kelly did. "Freight Train!" he yelled. Suddenly this big, and I mean _big_ guy showed up in the doorway. "Dogs. Now." Freight Train nodded and left. Why would Gustavo need dogs?

After about ten minutes of awkwardness Freight Train showed up again in front of four really cute boys. There were two shorter ones both with black hair, but one with a helmet on. There was one who was definitely 'the face' of them all, and not a bad one, with light brown hair. And then there was one that could only be described as tall, blonde, and eyebrows. And the cutest of them all.

"Dogs, meet the first of the new girl band, Celine. Celine, dogs."

That's what he meant by dogs. The boys obviously didn't notice me when they walked in. They all turned around and the one with the helmet's jaw dropped to the ground. I giggled and was hoping that was a good thing. The other short one slapped him on the back of the head.

"It's nice to meet you," said the one with the face. "I'm James." He was obviously trying to be impressive. By this time the shorter two were too busy knocking each other to pay any attention to me.

The blonde one noticed this, but ignored them. He simply shook his head at them and walked over to where I was sitting and offered me a hand to help me stand up. I took it graciously, noticing how strong he was. "I'm Kendall," he said as he was helping me up. I lost my balance and fell on his chest for support. "Easy there," he said as he steadied me. "Are you okay?" I looked up into his green eyes and just got lost. I would have stayed there if the other two hadn't stopped fighting as the one with the helmet burst forward.

"I'm Carlos," he nearly yelled. "And that was loud," he said more quietly. "Sorry."

"I'm Logan. Hi," the other one said from behind Carlos.

"Hey, everyone," I practically whispered. I was afraid one of them was going to make fun of my southern accent. I was thoroughly surprised when none of them laughed.

Instead, James piped up with, "That's a cute little voice you've got. Does it get any louder?"

I could tell that he was mocking me, especially since Kendall elbowed him in the side, not trying at all to be subtle about it.

"Sorry," I said louder.

Kelly stopped me from further embarrassment. "Guys, she's staying at the Palm Woods with…" She paused and looked at me for the answer.

"I'm staying with my cousin, Sabrina," I helped.

"Right," Kelly said. "Try to be nice to her and don't mess this one up like you almost did with Jordin."

"I do not want any types of repeats from when Jordin was here," Gustavo boomed.

"We didn't do anything that bad," Logan argued.

"You knocked her down a well," Kelly said. Let's hope I didn't get knocked down any wells.

"And do you remember what happened with Jo?" posed Carlos.

Kendall thought about it, looked at me and said, "That might not happen again." The he rethought it. "It won't happen that way."

"You better hope it doesn't," said James. "But things couldn't get worse than they did."


	2. Savannah Comes To Town

**Chapter 2**

The guys made up a band called Big Time Rush. It surprised me that Gustavo's band didn't have the name boy in it anywhere, and their song titles didn't have girl in then too—contrary to previous Gustavo Rocque hits; Girl to My Heart, Ooh Girl, and who can forget Girl Girl Girl. Their songs were really good. My favorite is already Any Kind Of Guy. Nice tune and a nice message, double whammy.

It was in the middle of the song The City Is Ours that a guy in a suit with two other guys and a girl about my age walked into the studio. She was pretty to say the least. She was the exact opposite of me. She was really tall, compared to my 5'3". She had straight hair, and I got my curly hair from my mom. Her hair was a jet black, the kind of color you could ever possibly get only by dying it. She wasn't bad if she was in my band. But who was the dude?

"Gustavo," he said in a powerful type voice. "This is Savannah. She's part of the new girl band I told you to put together."

"Wait, Griffin, you set up the girl band thing?" asked Logan.

"Yes," replied Griffin. "Mercedes says she needs a band of mine to hang out with that aren't guys, so I pulled together four girls from all over the country. Savannah is from New York."

"I don't mean to be rude, Mr. Griffin, sir, but, um, who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Arthur Griffin," answered Gustavo, "is the powerful CEO in charge of all of this. Mercedes is his daughter."

"Alrighty then," I said, trying to sweeten my voice for the powerhouse.

"I like her," said Griffin. "What's your name?"

"Celine Spellman," I said. "I'm from Louisiana. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Griffin, sir."

"Please," coughed Savannah. "This little hick is supposed to be part of _my_ band? And I suppose that I'm just here for backup."

Griffin didn't look mad or anything, but his words were harsh, but spoken calmly. "I have told you once, Savannah, that this is not your band. And Gustavo gets to decide who will run the band but I think that since Celine was here first—"

"And we actually like her already!" chimed Kendall from inside the recording studio.

Griffin looked at the boys, straightened his jacket, and looked back at Savannah. "Exactly," he said. "This means that Celine is in charge until it is stated otherwise. Gustavo, I will be back tomorrow to check on the new girl band. If I don't like them, I'm pulling the plug on this whole ordeal, and you'll stick with Big Time Rush." And the CEO left the building.

"Big Time Rush?" Savannah mocked. "More like Big Time Crash by the looks of you. Where did Gustavo dig you up? Wisconsin?" Savannah sat herself down in Gustavo's chair and put her feet up on the sound board.

James looked mad. And was I ever right because he put his headphones down and came storming into the booth. "It was Minnesota and we are ten times better than you will ever be!" That hit me. I guess we would never live up to Big Time Potential like they do. James must have seen the disappointment on my face because he reiterated himself. "I meant like you as in like Savannah, not you as a band, but I haven't met the other band members yet so, I'm just going to stop talking now." He shut up and turned away as the other boys walked into the booth.

"James just doesn't control himself when he gets mad," Kendall said. "Are you okay?" he asked me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I get teary eyed really easily so it must have looked like I was on the edge of losing it when James snapped at Savannah.

"I feel like that's all you're asking me today," I told him. "But yeah, I'm fine."

Kelly seemed worried for all of us. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Celine, but Savannah _is _staying in your apartment with the two other girls. So if you two don't get along we might just cut one of you out of the band."

"And I can assure you," said Gustavo, "that it won't be Celine. She's too nice to butt heads with anyone. I mean anyone." I was thinking that if things don't go my ways I can always just make a little bit of magic happen. But Gustavo seems to like me, as well as the boys, and I really like this town already. Savannah's just a bump in the road that I'm going to have to deal with.

When we got back to the Palm Woods, Sabrina was sitting in the lobby waiting for us. Kendall and I were chatting away, Logan and Carlos were arguing about what to take on a desert island (Kendall told me they'd had this argument before), and James and Savannah were just eyeballing each other the whole ride home as if daring the other to make a stupid move. Of course Sabrina expected more in between me and Kendall then there was but she's my cousin, and my last boyfriend, Nathan, didn't end so well.

"So, are you ready to check out our apartment?" Sabrina asked Savannah and me.

"Sure," I responded easily.

"And of course the boys are invited as well," Sabrina extended.

Carlos looked brighter than he had when arguing with Logan. But Kendall was the one to reply to her. "I think we'd love to," he said. "What number is it?"

"I think," Sabrina said, "it's apartment number 2 H."

The guys look at each other and then James said, "That's right next to our apartment. That's so cool. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then. That is," he said looking at Savannah, "that's so cool for Celine's sake."

"Thanks James," I said to him.

"Let's go," Sabrina said, grabbing my arm and leading the way. "Savannah doesn't seem like your type," she whispered on our way to the elevators.

I just nodded and gave her a little nudge which told her that I'd tell her about it later. Right now, it was time to settle into my new home for a while.


	3. Messing With Savannah

**Chapter 3**

Ah, the Palm Woods. The apartments actually aren't that bad. It's nothing like home but its okay. I was surprised, however to see a black cat run up to me as soon as I walked into the door.

"Sabrina," I complained. "I can't believe you smuggled Salem here. Mom and Aunt Zelda will be looking for him."

Savannah shied away from the cat and headed upstairs. "What's up with her?" James asked.

"Who knows?" mumbled Salem. "Um, meow, meow." He was not good at meowing like a cat. I could do a better job than he could. And if he wasn't family I would hate his guts. I'm not a huge fan of cats. I know, it's weird. Most witches are associated with cats, I just don't like them. Salem doesn't either but that's his fault for butting heads with the Witches' Council, you get turned into a cat.

"I didn't smuggle him here, he stowed away," Sabrina defended. "And I bet you that Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda don't even know that he's gone. He left all the time while we were living at home and no one gave a second thought about it."

"That is until Aunt Zelda wanted to test one of her experiments on him," I reminded her. Salem shuddered at the thought of all of Aunt Zelda's random and sometimes deranged magical inventions. One time it was to cure bats breath and she had to give him bats breath just to test it. "I'm going to go see what's up with Savannah." I rushed up the stairs and was shocked when I heard footsteps behind me. I whizzed around and was scared breathless by Kendall standing right there.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you." I was fanning myself to try to get my body to calm down, which wasn't working very well. "Are you okay?" he asked for the third time this day.

"I'm I really all that much of a mess?" I asked.

"If you were a mess," he said, "I wouldn't be hanging out with you as much as I am."

"Thank a bunch Kendall. But I think I can handle myself. And besides, I want to show Savannah something that will freak her out that I'm not sure you want to see." I tried unsuccessfully to get him to go away. I guess that was a good thing.

"I'll stay with you if that's okay," he countered.

"Okay." I started walking up the stairs again and then remembered something. "Salem! Get up here!" Instantly I had the cat jumping into my arms.

"He's a cute little thing," Kendall commented.

"Don't sorry," I said. "He won't bite." I leaned down to whisper in Salem's ear. "And if you do, I will kill you." Kendall was petting Salem up the stairs and I could tell that Salem was really enjoying himself. We got to the top and already figured out where Savannah staked her claim. Surprisingly, it was the smallest out of the four rooms. Sabrina had the biggest with two beds which meant that I was sharing with her. But there were two other rooms about equal sizes and a small one with Savannah was already laying out her bed sheets. As soon as I stepped in the doorway she was already at my throat about Salem.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" she sneezed.

Salem was utterly disgusted by her just as much as she was making it seem like she was of him. I felt his whole body stiffen in my arms as she said the word thing. First impressions weren't going well. Mom's words were ringing in my head, "_Try first, and then use magic._" I felt like that was going to come into play real soon if things didn't shape up.

"Salem is part of the family and he just wanted to come and welcome you. Isn't that right Salem?" I asked the cat, telling him it was okay to talk.

"Really?" he whispered in my ear. "Are you sure?"

"Salem, the rules state that _they _can't know but a family member who is one of _them_ can. She's family now. And the BTR boys are too." I felt like I was bending the rules a little too much but hey, such is life.

"Finally!" Salem exclaimed. "So you're saying that in this apartment I can talk no matter what?" Savannah jumped up onto her bed when Salem screamed and Kendall just stood there looking at the cat. "Geez, you'd think they'd never seen a talking cat before."

I looked over at Kendall and then turned back to Salem. "Try to keep the talking about the boys to a minimum, kay Sale," I cautioned him.

"Sure, sure," he responded easily. Then he jumped up onto Savannah's bed with her which freaked her out. She almost kicked him if I hadn't said anything.

"Savannah!" I snapped. "Chill for a second. This is just my uncle's cousin, Salem. He got into trouble and was turned into a cat. Plain and simple."

"I hate cats!" screamed Savannah.

"How'd he get turned into a cat?" asked Kendall.

"Maybe we'll get to know each other better and then I'll tell you. Okay Kendall?" I said. I mean, how could I tell him that I was a witch and the Witches' Council turned him into a cat? That would not go over very well with the new guy. "Salem, just keep all of your snarky remarks to a minimum okay? I don't want another run in with You-Know-Who."

"What more could they do to me?" he asked.

"A lot more than you know," I responded. "Now go downstairs and shut up. We can tell Sabrina later."

"Fine," he said, and he hopped down and ran off down the stairwell.

"Well," said Kendall. "That was interesting."

"Promise not to say anything?" I begged them. "I really don't want to get in trouble like Salem did."

"I think you'd be perfect as a cat. You're disgusting, and I already can't stand you," retorted Savannah.

She was really starting to bug me and right now Gustavo and Griffin weren't here. "Look Savannah, Griffin said this is my band until otherwise stated so you better knock off the attitude or else this chick will blow and you do not want to see that. Last time Sabrina got mad, Libby was nothing more than a puzzle. And they were missing some pieces. That girl was a piece of work, let me tell you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What? Are you going to zap me like some freak? Or are you going to get me in trouble and have me turned into a cat?"

"Neither," I said. "But things could happen. You never know what—"

Sabrina's voice cut me off. "Celine! Savannah! Come down. There's someone here to meet you."

"We're coming!" I shouted back. "I wonder who it is."


	4. Here's Abigail Kingston

**Chapter 4**

Who could possibly be here to meet us? My question was answered when we saw a girl wearing an adorable little school girl outfit, like one you'd see in an anime somewhere, and small glasses. She was holding a book with her finger in the page I guessed she was reading. She had a darker skin and short, crimped, brown hair. She was really pretty. Her gear was conservative, all just grey squares (unlike Sabrina's pink and my blue circular luggage). I could tell that she was the kind of girl who stuck with her books more than the people around her.

Kendall's voice broke through my concentration. "Where did James go?" he asked.

Logan replied, "He caught his reflection in a mirror and remembered that he left his lucky comb on the counter. He left to go get it right before this girl walked in." Logan paused for a second. "I'm so sorry," he said to the girl. "What's your name again?"

"It's…um…" She was definitely the quiet type. "It's Abigail. Abigail Kingston."

"Nice to meet you Abigail. Hey, can we call you Abby?" I asked, trying to break the obvious tension.

She looked nervous to reply. "Sure," she said. "I…I guess that's okay."

"Cool," I said. "So Abby, I'm Celine, Sabrina's cousin. And that's Savannah over there, and by the way, she hates cats."

Abby giggled a little bit, so I walked up next to her to introduce the rest of them. "These are the Rush boys, minus one."

"Um, Rush…boys?" she asked.

Kendall beat me to the punch. "We make up a band called Big Time Rush. We also record with Gustavo and we live right next door so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Oh," said Abby. "Okay…um, I guess."

Savannah groaned. "If I hear this chick stutter one more time I'm going to kill someone!" she screamed.

"Hey Salem!" I called out to the air. Luckily Salem understood and came and jumped up onto Savannah's shoulder. That, of course, made her scream like no other. It got Carlos to crack up hysterically. "That's our cat," I explained to Abby. "But back to the boys: Carlos has the helmet, Logan's the other short one, Kendall's the tall blonde, and James is missing. He should come in any second." Each guy said hey and waved when I mentioned their name.

"What does James look like?" Abby asked.

"Well…" I tried but then James walked in the door.

"Sorry guys," he said. "I had a hair out of place." Kendall rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked over at me and winked. Finally James noticed Abigail standing next to me. "Oh hi," he said, trying to recover his lost points. "I'm James."

Abigail's book suddenly dropped to the floor. She quickly went to recover it and her glasses fell off. James reached down to grab them for her and when she came back up we saw what she hid beneath those wires. She was _really,_ like, gorgeous. It definitely made James stutter because it took him a second before he actually handed her the glasses and she put them on again, covering some of the beauty that lay within. "Sorry…about, um, that," she stuttered.

"It's totally okay," said James. I could see him mentally shake himself because he turned to the rest of the group and said, "Anyone want to go down to the pool? I thought I saw Camille." I couldn't help but notice that he directed this last part at Logan who smiled at the thought of Camille.

"Sounds fun to me," said Kendall. "Celine, are you up for it?"

"I guess if my girls are," I replied.

Abby shrugged and Savannah rolled her eyes but decided to go anyway. I was starting to think that she's not as tough as she wants everyone to think that she is. When we got down to the pool we were certainly surprised by how many people were there. It's like the place to hang out at the Palm Woods. As soon as we got there, this little freckly kid with red hair ran up to us looking frantic.

Kendall asked him in an exasperated tone, "What is it this time Tyler?"

"Baby food and it's bad!" Tyler screamed. Kendall quickly hid the kid behind himself and a pudgy, also red-haired lady came running up.

"Have you seen my son anywhere? We're going to be late for the auditions," she asked us, clearly on the edge of losing it.

I was about to tell her when Kendall interrupted. "We haven't seen him but we'll keep our eyes open." The woman gave him two thumbs up and a smile and ran off again. "She's always making Tyler audition for these lame commercials. We usually help him avoid them," he explained to me once she had left the pool area.

Tyler came out from behind Kendall. "Thanks. But who's these girls?"

"We don't have a name yet, okay kid?" Savannah retorted from behind me. "We're a new band in town."

"But…we're, um, missing a, um…a member. We don't know, exactly, who she is yet." Abby gave Tyler an apologetic smile and then turned to look at James. I couldn't tell but it seemed like there was something different about her when she looked at him. I'd ask her about it later. I know I was just joking to Kendall when I said 'my girls' but I really do feel like I fit here.

All of a sudden this blonde girl came around the corner and shouted, "Kendall!"

Kendall turned at look at her and then turned back to me. I could tell there was a struggle in his head but I couldn't tell over what. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, reopened his eyes, and faced the girl. "Hey Jo," he said.

"Who's this?" Jo asked accusingly, looking right at me. For the record, I have absolutely no clue what I've done to piss this girl off. I just met her.

"This is Celine, Savannah, and Abigail," he said, gesturing to each of us in turn. Abby looked away from James for a second to see who she was being introduced to and then decided to stare at the ground. There must be something up with her, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

Logan called her over to play a game of chess with him and she went, glad to have something to do to occupy her time.

"And you know them how?" asked Jo.

I was grateful for Savannah's quick tongue. "Rocque produces both of our bands. Now back down before I make you," she spat at Jo. She came over and put a hand on my shoulder as if she was just standing up for me. I turned to her and mouthed a thank you and she retuned it with a genuinely sweet smile. Maybe we could get along after all, especially if she was willing to get in between me and some girl I didn't know.

"Hey," said Jo. "I didn't come here to make enemies. I came to hang out with Kendall." She said his name like it was the most precious thing in the world. I made me jealous.

"Yeah," responded Kendall hesitantly. "About that. Look Jo, I promised Kelly that I'd look after these girls at least for today. They're new here. Give them a bit of a break. And I have a feeling that Celine gets upset easily." He turned to me. "No offense Celine."

"None taken," I said. "And it's true actually. Considering how many times you've asked me if I was okay."

Kendall ran a hand nervously through his hair. He had obviously thought that I had made a mistake in saying that but Jo's face remained completely the same. But all of a sudden I heard a smack behind me and there was a girl in front of Carlos, who was holding his cheek. Obviously she was the one who smacked and Carlos was the one she had smacked. She looked really mad.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me!" she screamed at him. "With my mom in the hospital! And my fight with my best friend! And my _zit_!"

Carlos didn't look mad or guilty at all, just surprised. So did all of the guys. Then Carlos said, "Camille, didn't you already audition for Degrassi?"

"Yep," she said calmly. "I'm trying it again. They can't say no to me this time." She laughed maniacally then she stopped and turned to Logan. "Hey Logan, we need to set something up soon, kay?" And then she walked away.

"Um, excuse me for a second Abigail," Logan said as he left the table. "Camille!" He caught up with her in the lobby but I have no clue what happened after that. It can't be something too good because he came back and just sat down and started playing again, very robotically I might add.

"Jo, can we talk about this a little later? Please? I just…" he looked over at me and I wondered more than ever what was going on through his head. The sun was going down and more and more people were leaving the pool. "I have to go back to my apartment. The girls still haven't met my mom yet and she's basically the adult around here."

Jo looked at me and Savannah questioningly. "You guys don't live with an adult?" she asked.

"We live with my cousin. I mean, she's nineteen and she can definitely handle herself but no, my mom and my Aunt stayed behind down south," I replied.

"Please Jo?" Kendall begged again. He was turning it up because he folded his hands and batted his eyelashes at her. It worked well because she gave in, gave Kendall a quick hug, said goodbye and left. After that we watched Abigail beat Logan at chess and headed up to apartment 2 J.


	5. Step In!

**Chapter 5**

"Mom!" Kendall called as soon as we got to their apartment.

Just then a girl about ten years old came down the… I can't believe it! They have a swirly slide in the corner of their apartment. And I thought our digs were nice. The girl looked like she could have been James' little sister but obviously she wasn't because she went up to Kendall and said, "Hey big bro. Mom said she'd be back later. I don't know where she went though. Who're the new girls?"

"Okay," said Savannah. "We seriously need a name. Abby, feel free to step in anytime."

"That's not half bad," I said.

"What is?" Savannah asked. "Feel free to—"

"No, no, no," I cut her off. "I just meant 'Step In'. It doesn't sound so bad to me."

"I like it," said James. "It's kind of edgy but it means something, I guess, to you guys."

Abigail blushed and said, "I like it."

The little girl laughed for some random reason unbeknownst to me. I wanted to ask but Kendall cut me off. "Katie, I know you said later but do you know when later is? She needs to meet these girls. They're recording with Gustavo and basically she's looking after them. They live right next door."

Talk about right next door. Sabrina had added an extra door to the Palm Woods, right next to the swirly slide and linking to the hallway of our apartment. Logan had just wandered over to it which is what drew my attention. He was just starting at it when I butt in, making him jump. "Sabrina must have put that in," I said. "She has a way with things out of the ordinary like that. And, you know, since our apartments are right next to each other…" I trailed off not knowing how to phrase it.

Logan opened the door and ran into another one. "It locks from both sides." He sounded impressed. I figured if she had her side closed then she was doing something with Salem.

"Hey Savannah!" I called over to her. She was sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Carlos who was trying to find a snack to eat.

"What's up Celine?" she answered.

"Can you go check on what Sabrina's doing?" I asked. That was the basic way to say it. '_Go check on what witchy things my cousin is doing_' was not a good way to phrase it in front of the Rush boys.

"Sure thing, as long as Salem stays away from me," she pricked.

I rolled my eyes at her disgust with Salem. "Just go check and come tell me when you get back," I told her.

"Whatever," she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

We sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until James broke the foreboding. "So what was up with Jo?" he asked Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Kendall inquired. He had just sat down on the guys' nice orange couch. I mean it was a nice couch. It was plenty big and had two sides, one facing the rest of the room and one facing the flat screen on the wall.

"I mean, I didn't think she was the jealous type. But she looked kind of mad that you were hanging out with some other girls," explained James.

"She'll get over it," Kendall brushed it off.

"If you say so, the look on her face said she wouldn't," said James. I wonder why this is such a big deal. Jo seems like an okay girl, but—

"So, um…" I heard Abby's stutter and looked up to see what was going on through her head. "Jo is…well, she's, um…she's your…your girlfriend, Kendall?" she asked. Girlfriend?

"Sort of," he answered. "That is, she is but I don't think it's going to last too much longer."

"Kendall, are you crazy?" begged Logan. "Jo is gorgeous and she can sing and she is so _perfect_ for you. How can you think that it will be over between you two soon? That's just too crazy to even fathom." The perfect girl huh? No wonder she got huffy about me hanging out with Kendall.

"Yeah," said Kendall. "But maybe I want to see someone else and she's getting all jealous anyway so let her."

"Why are you being such a jerk, K?" asked James.

"This is coming from the guy who asked seven different girls to the dance and not remembering any one of them?" Kendall retorted. "I can't believe you guys are getting mad at me for thinking about breaking up with Jo. I could still be friends with her. It's not like we'd hate each others guts if I broke up with her. Carlos hasn't even said a word about the subject yet so Carlos, please don't tell me that you agree with them."

"Actually," Carlos started, "I'm kind of on the fence about the whole thing. I could see a bit of tension between you and Jo today and I know it's only going to get worse. But Logan is right. You guys are the cutest couple at the Palm Woods."

Logan got a little mad. "Did you just count out me and Camille and you and Stephanie?" Then he thought about it for a second. "Okay you and Stephanie."

"What happened with Camille in the lobby?" asked James.

"I was telling her I'd be busy for the next few months, which is true, and she thought it was because I was into another girl," Logan stated sadly.

"Stephanie is so _hot_!" screamed Carlos. "But we're no where near the levels of Kendall and Jo."

I was grateful again when Savannah walked in the door with another girl. This one had bright blue hair and an outfit that shone just as bright. "This," Savannah announced, "is Martha."

"Please," said Martha. "Just Marty will do a-thank you."

"Whatever," Savannah blew.

"Marty huh?" I questioned.

"That's right!" she beamed. "Martha's a chick's name. Marty's more of an adventurous name. I mean I think Martha and I think of a brainiack or a cheerleader, neither of which I intend on becoming. How about famous? That sounds good enough for me." So Marty here was the final member of Step In. Quite the opposite of Abby and I knew that they both knew it the second they saw each other.


	6. Savannah Marinades

**Savannah Marinades**

**Chapter 6**

There was no way I was handling one of those think-I'm-all-that-because-I-die-my-hair pop-star wanna-be's! She was so annoying already and I had just met her. I mean like seriously, this is ridiculous. As soon as I walked into our apartment she was there chatting away with Sabrina. And of course Salem had to be on the counter. Doesn't anyone control that cat? I'm not sure how much I believe Celine's story of how her "uncle" Salem was turned into a cat. I mean, the cat can talk that's for sure. But the rest? I'm just not too sure right now. I hate it so much when I don't have control of my life. I honestly felt like breaking down right there and then but that would give this new girl the wrong ideas.

"Is this one of them?" the chick asked Sabrina when I walked in.

Sabrina turned around and looked surprised to see me standing in the doorway. "Yeah," she said, motioning for me to come in. "This is Savannah. Savannah this is—"

"Marty!" the chick cut her off. "Well actually it's Martha. Martha Fox that is. Dude, I am just so stoked to be here. Hey, do you know how sick the surf is in Cali? Like major mando wavage here. I'm talking the sickest waves you've ever seen. Washington's got nothing on California. Oh yeah!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered to Sabrina. The chick would not shut up! I'm serious. The only way to get her to shut up is to drone her out. She just kept blabbing and blabbing—

"So where's everyone else?" asked Sabrina, pulling me back. I really was warming up to the Spellmans. Not like I'd ever tell that to them. Celine's reaction I can only imagine.

"They're all next door," I answered. "In the BTR guys' apartment." I figured out, finally, how to start it up with this girl. I put on my best surfer-chick fakey accent and said, "It's so totally, like, radical over there. They have one gnarly apartment." Then I shook my head and rolled my eyes at how stupid I sounded.

"Well, I bet they have one totally sweet crib," responded Martha, completely unfazed. "Let's check it out! I'm sure they have like everything we have and more. I mean like, they're boys, right? So they're gonna have a lot of boyish stuff. I mean the girly and the glittery is so _boring_. Plus, no good for surfing. I mean, when you surf it's just natural. Nothing put on but your suit—"

"I think you guys should check it out," said Sabrina, cutting off her babble.

"Whatever," I said, trying to sound completely nonchalant about all of this. I liked being in control, and even if I wasn't, I sure as heck didn't want other people to know that. Martha and I walked the all of ten feet to the other door which was still unlocked. We got in and it sounded like one of those really awkward pauses in the middle of a fight. Kendall was sitting on the couch looking huffy. Carlos looked kind of guilty. James was staring at Kendall, just staring and I realized where I recognized it. It was the same stare he had given me on the ride over from Rocque Records. And Logan looked like he was trying to distract himself by talking to Katie who I could tell was chuckling to herself.

"This is Martha," I announced to the waiting air

"Please," said Martha. "Just Marty will do a-thank you."

"Whatever," I said for the umpteenth time.

"Marty huh?" Celine questioned.

"That's right!" she beamed. And she was off again. "Martha's a chick's name. Marty's more of an adventurous name. I mean I think Martha and I think of a brainiack or a cheerleader, neither of which I intend on becoming. How about famous? That sounds good enough for me."

"Finally the girls are all here," James said, nudging Abigail's shoulder a little bit. I swear, the girl blushed more than I thought was possible.

"Who are the rest of you girls?" Martha asked.

"I'm Celine," she shot forward. She was already on her way over to the couch so she could sit by Kendall. That scene with the blonde, Jo, that was ugly earlier today. I stood up for Celine because nobody talks to my girls that way. But Celine was obviously still a little iffy about approaching the guy of her dreams. She sat at least three feet from the guy. I was definitely going to have to do something about that.

"That's Abby over there." I jerked a thumb in the direction of Abigail and James still standing almost shoulder to shoulder. (Or should I say shoulder to bicep. James was tall.) "That's all there is besides BTR. So, you guys got girlfriends?"

I noticed that each of the guys exchanged looks before any one of them actually answered. But Logan did speak up first out of all of these chickens. "Well, sort of," he said nervously. "Camille and I, I guess we just broke up. But it sounds like Carlos and Stephanie are still going strong."

Carlos nodded quickly, a huge grin spreading across his face. It's too bad he liked Stephanie so much. He's really kind of cute.

"James doesn't actually have a _girlfriend_ per say and then there's…" He paused and bit his lip. It was something about Kendall that much was obvious. I looked over at Celine for the answer but she was suddenly preoccupied with her hands.

"I've got to go talk to her," Kendall suddenly said.

Celine looked hurt and shocked. I assumed she was going to cry so I went to sit next to her. I put my hand on her knee and tried to get her to calm down. Kendall stood up and walked over to where we were sitting. He leaned in and whispered so low that only Celine and I could hear him.

"I'm real sorry for all of this mess." I knew he was talking to Celine but I couldn't help but feel like he was aiming some of it at me too. "I promise you that none of this is your fault. I never meant to hurt you." He was debating whether or not to do something more but him and me both knew it was a smart idea just to leave it where it was for the moment. He stood up and left the room without another word to any one of his friends.

"Geez," breathed Martha. "What's gotten into him? I mean he's like really bummed out right now dude. Something's going down, yeah?"

"Martha—"

"Marty," she corrected me.

"Whatever, Marty," I spit at her. "Would you please just shut up for like two seconds? You're constant babble is not helping anyone right now so just SHUT UP!"

Everyone was silent as they should be. But I looked over and Carlos had a flicker of fear pass over his face. I know I could be mean sometimes but that was normally nothing compared to what I just threw in Martha's face. What was happening to me? It's like I was becoming something else, something scary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys but thanks for being patient. I was in a Kendall type mood when I wrote this because he responded to my comment on his video on YouTube. Yeah, my life is so sad that that made me happy. Anyway, the title for this chapter will change eventually but let's see where it goes so far, shall we? Thanks again for waiting and thanks for staying with me all this time. Here's the next chapter of Big Time Witch.**

**Chapter 7**

I really wouldn't have burst at Martha like that for no reason on a normal day so what was so important about this day that I was screaming at my girls already. Sure Martha was annoying but not so much as I'd want to scream at her like I did. Instinctively, I got up, helped Celine up and she and I walked out of the room and into our own apartment. Sabrina was sitting there like she was and obviously she told the cat (still sitting on the counter) to stop talking because she was looking at him and they both were silent.

"Oh, it's just Celine and Savannah. No big deal Sabrina," Salem said coming over to sit on your small red sofa with us.

Sabrina looked stunned out of her mind. Probably because Salem had just spoken in front of one of _them_. "It's okay Sabrina," I assured her. "I already know that Salem can talk. Celine told me her uncle was turned into a cat."

"You did?" Sabrina looked over at Celine. But Celine was so broken that all she could do was nod.

"What's the matter pipsqueak?" inquired Salem. "Cat got your tongue?"

Celine didn't respond she just sat there silently crying. I knew there was something I could do. I didn't bring her over here for no reason. "He's just being a guy," I told her. "All guys are stupid half of the time. And that Jo chick was way out of line earlier today."

"But it's because of me that he and Jo are going to break up," she sobbed.

I sighed and tried again. "He said it wasn't your fault. I'm sure some other new girl would have come along and Jo would have gotten the same way."

"It's true," James said, startling me. I hadn't realized that he and Abby had walked in until he spoke up. "Look Celine, a few weeks ago, Jordin Sparks was here recording at Rocque Records. Kendall kept getting the worst luck and Jo kept thinking that he had a thing for Jordin. I can tell you truthfully that nothing was going on between them. Jordin even felt really bad and helped Kendall get Jo back right before she left."

"What kind of things happened?" asked Abby, sitting down and petting Salem who jumped onto her lap.

"I'm pretty sure that first Jordin tripped on a banana peel and Kendall made a lucky catch but Jo thought he was embracing her. Then Kendall tried to set up a girly romantic picnic with Jo but Jordin had a cat scratching her face out and Kendall helped her and Jo thought that the picnic was for Jordin. And then I think was the well."

"The well?" I asked. "What? Were they both making wishes together?"

"No. Actually we um…" he said, stalling. "We knocked her down the well and then trying to get her out, Kendall fell in. Actually, that was my fault. And that's where Jo showed up. But we all eventually fell in and Freight Train came and pulled us out."

"And then as she was leaving," Kendall said, startling me yet again, "I was giving her a good-bye hug and Jo came up and got really mad."

"Sorry for how I just acted bro," James said to Kendall.

"S'okay," Kendall said. "I _was_ being a jerk. But that's nothing compared to what Jo just dealt out to me."

"What happened dude?"

"Wait a second!" I said. "Where are Martha and the other guys?"

"They're still next door," said Abigail, with no stutter. "She said that it would probably be best if she didn't come over here. Um, just curious, Savannah, why…why did you just like yell at, um, Marty? What…did she, um, what did she do?"

I knew she would stutter eventually. But she was right. There wasn't much that Martha had done; she had just gotten on my nerves. I didn't really know what was happening with me anyway. "I don't know Abby," I confessed in a sigh. "I just got ticked. And because she was being annoying, she was the one I threw it at."

"Everyone fights every so often," said James, crossing over to put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Even best buds," Kendall agreed. They both smiled. "But everything works out in the end." I couldn't help but notice his glance over at Celine. She was petting Salem and didn't notice, but if she did, man her cheeks would have been as red as the Times Square Coca-Cola sign. I smiled. Whether Celine would want me to or not, I was helping her out.

"So you and Jo are over?" I asked Kendall as I sat down on our couch. I motioned for him to join me and he did, not removing his eyes from Celine. He sat down and nodded. His face read happy and sad all rolled into one. "Good or bad?" I asked.

Celine looked at me. "Why would that be good?"

I smiled at Kendall. His expression held the same confusion. So, I gave in. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You're open for Celly there."

He nodded again. I knew what that meant.

_Go for it_, I mouthed.

He shook his head. _Not yet_, he mouthed back.

"What are you guys hiding?" James asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you later," Kendall told his friend.

I chuckled slightly as James's frustrated face but tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it as a cough. James glared at me. I saw Abby put a hand on his arm to calm him down, but she quickly removed it when he smiled at her. And there was another relationship I was going to have to patch. Honestly, I couldn't stand James but I'd be there for Abby.

"You know what would be fun?" I asked the girls.

Celine looked at me completely defeated. Her eyes said that nothing would make her happy right now. I rolled my eyes at her. "What?" asked Abby.

"Going on like a group date with the guys," I said.

Abby chuckled a bit. "Th-that'd be more like, like a party," she said. "I mean, six-sixteen people? I-Isn't that a, a lot?"

I shrugged. "It could just be ten," I said. Before Abby had a chance to stutter and ask, I explained. "Well, you see, if Logan, Carlos and I get dates, that'd be six."

"And only four more?" Celine asked. "There's five of us left."

The _five_ she was referring to included Martha. Really, I didn't want to include Martha.

"Okay, so four of us left," she said, reading my face.

"So you four date up," I said.

Kendall stared wide-eyed at me. I know he had said later but I couldn't wait. Celine was a wreck.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Celine shot.

Kendall looked hurt. "Why not?"

"It's not you," Celine said quickly. "It's just, Jo just dumped you. Don't you think it's a little soon to start dating again?"

James put an arm around Abby's shoulders. "So we plan it for later. Like next month," he said, making Abby blush. "Is that okay with you?" he asked her. She nodded furiously. Her cheeks were so bright red and even she could feel it. Ducking out of James's arms, she headed for her room clutching her cheeks. The tall brunette looked guilty as he watched her retreat.

"Go after her," Kendall told James like it was the obvious thing for him to do. James smiled at his friend and quickly followed Abby.

We all waited quietly for a moment. We heard Abby's shocked gasp followed by James saying something and the door closing. We all laughed and I was glad to see the two blondes happy again.

**So I've got a total block right now. What do you guys think I should title this chapter? Anyway, review please. Your reviews make me as happy as... well as when i got a response from Kendall. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. More later.**

**Still hyper from my Pazookie today,  
~BTDB**


End file.
